


Bad Days

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Bathes seem to be the things that helped on the bad days.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bad Days

It doesn’t take long for Angel to figure out she had a bad day. The first sign being Y/N didn’t text him once. The second and last being she wasn’t there to greet him when he got home.

He pulls off his kutte, laying it on the back of the chair, before shucking off his boots. He walks to the bathroom, leaning against the doorway until she realized he was there.

Angel kneels by the bathtub, pressing a kiss to her forehead. His left hand dipping into the water, to see the temperature.

“Let’s draw you another bath.”

She nods, huddling into herself.

Angel drains the bath, watching the water swirl away. Turning on the water, he quickly turns it slightly away from the temperature it was at before.

“Scale of 5-10?” He asks, knowing it had to have been bad for it to get to this.

“Eight.” She whispers, voice raspy.

His heart breaks at the answer and the sound of her voice. He wants to tell her that she should of called him, but he’s more than aware that her not calling and texting is part of her anxiety. Instead, he grabs the stool from the corner of the room, grabbing a razor and then sitting in front of the tub.

“Leg.” He says.

She extends her left leg out, wincing when her wet leg touches his jeans. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
